Despite the introduction of efficient antiretroviral therapy, HIV infection and AIDS continue to cause a world-wide health crisis. Further, there is a lack of quantitative viral load assays in the developing world. Thus, there is a need in the art for rapid and quantitative assays that can be used at the point of care with minimal infrastructure.